l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toritaka family
The Toritaka family were originally the Falcon Clan, but were absorbed into the Crab Clan in the 12th century. Falcon Lands The lands of the Toritaka were west of the Shinomen Mori and north of the Twilight Mountains. In these lands rested small farms and a single castle. It sat in Tani Hitokage, the Valley of Spirits, a rich and fertile valley. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 80 The Toritaka were reserved and soft-spoken by nature, who set up a training regimen based on techniques in visual perception that they developed over generations of defending themselves from hostile spirit creatures. Masters of War, p. 18 History The Founding of the Falcon The Falcon Clan was founded in 834 when the Emperor granted the Toritaka province to the son of Hayabusa, who saved the life of an imperial advisor from an assassin. Hayabusa's son, Yotogi, quickly uncovered that the assassin was a peasant maddened by the possession of an evil spirit. The Falcon found their meaning in life, studying the nature of ghosts and other supernatural occurances, which lead to a high demand for their services, especially among the Crab, with whom they quickly became allies. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 16 Family Name The Falcon had no recognized family name in the Imperial Court. They were unofficially called the Toritaka family (called so from their province's name), but the honors of a family name had never been officially granted to them by a Hantei Emperor. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 85 Naga awakens In 1122 Naga were seen in the Shinomen Mori by a farmer who lived in the prosperous farmlands the Falcon owned in the border of the forest. An emissary was sent to the Crab requesting aid, but the inexperienced diplomat seemed to imply that these creatures were 'escapees' from the Shadowlands. The Crab conquered the Falcon territory and installed their own peasants. At winter court at Kyuden Seppun the Falcon attempted to make an alliance with the Unicorn, which would go to war in their behalf. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 83 The alliance would last until 1124, when it was dissolved. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 61 Hare Enmity While the Hare and the Falcon had no declared conflict, they were in no way allied. Their rivalry extended over a hundred years of banditry, political ploys, and rumormongering in the Imperial Court. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 81 Absorbed by the Crab In 1125 an unknown maho ritual opened a rift to the spirit world releasing the Shuten Doji. Many of the Falcon were possessed and even though the ritual was reversed many Falcon and peasants had been killed. With the clan's lands in disarray the Emperor gave the Crab Clan authorization to absorb the minor clan. With the blessing of the Falcon Clan Champion, the Falcon became the Toritaka family of the Crab. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 20 Since their absorption into the Crab the Falcon have gained resources that were unavailable before and greatly improved the techniques of their dojo. They served mostly as eyes for the Crab, searching for threats from other Spirit Realms beyond just Jigoku. Way of the Samurai, p. 22 War Against Shadow In 1133 the former Falcon clan struck the minions of the Lying Darkness. With crystal in their hands, they cleansed the Emperor's lands, driving out the Shadow beneath the light of the Sun. Toritaka Mariko (Soul of the Empire flavor) The main Rokugani forces had been assembled and fought in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate at that time. Details Mon The mon depicted a falcon and the clan colors were dark gray and forest green. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 3 When they joined the Crab Clan, they brought the symbol with them unchanged, and they usually kept the mon itself in their family’s original colors. Great Clans, p. 19 Gempukku The sensei took a student to keep an account while both walked in the border of the Shinomen. The boy was left alone for three days, chronicling their studies. If he survived the record was kept and his gempukku had been successfully passed. Way of the Minor Clans, p. 82 Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Toritaka family. * Toritaka province Toritaka Holdings * Shiro Toritaka Samurai See Samurai of the Falcon Clan for a listing of notable historic members of the minor clan, or see Samurai of the Crab Clan for both current and historic members of the Crab Clan family. Politics Toritaka Daimyo The following are the known Champions of the Falcon Clan, prior to the family's joining the Crab in 1125, and the known daimyo of the Toritaka family since: Schools & Paths Schools The following were the basic Schools within the Toritaka family: * Toritaka Bushi Paths There following were the currently Paths within the Toritaka family: * Falcon's Strike See also * Toritaka family/Meta Category:Crab Clan Families Toritaka * Daimyo Toritaka Category:Falcon Clan Category:Articles with Pictures